FIG. 12 schematically shows the structure of a conventional television receiver with an internal video CD reproduction apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 6-30003 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-240882). The television receiver with an internal video CD reproduction apparatus 1000 (abbreviated as a “television with an internal reproduction apparatus”) comprises a common television receiver with a video CD reproduction apparatus incorporated therein. The television with an internal reproduction apparatus 1000 chiefly includes: a TV input terminal 1, a video input terminal 2, an AV input selector switch 3 (denoted as “AVSW” in the figure), an RGB processor 4, a display 5, an audio controller 6, a loudspeaker 7, a control unit 8, an operation key input unit 9, and a video CD reproduction apparatus 10. The operation key input unit 9 generates an operation signal So in response to a key manipulation by a user.
The CD reproduction apparatus 10, which is accommodated inside the television with an internal reproduction apparatus 1000, reproduces a video CD to generate an internal AV signal Sav.
On the other hand, the TV input terminal 1 and the video input terminal 2, which are respectively coupled to AV signal sources lying external to the television with an internal reproduction apparatus 1000, are provided in order to introduce AV signals to the interior. Specifically, the TV input terminal 1 is coupled to an external television signal source (not shown), such as a receiver apparatus for television broadcast waves which are distributed from external broadcast stations in a wired or wireless manner, to receive a television signal Stv therefrom. The video input terminal 2 is coupled to an external AV signal source (not shown), such as a portable or stationary-type video cassette recorder or a video camera, for receiving an external AV signal Svc therefrom.
The RGB processor 4 and the display 5 are selectively coupled to one of the TV input terminal 1, the video input terminal 2, and the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 via the AV input selector switch 3, so as to receive any one of the television signal Stv, the external AV signal Svc, or the internal AV signal Sav depending on how they are coupled.
The AV input selector switch 3 is coupled to the operation key input unit 9 via the control unit 8. Based on the operation signal So which is input from the operation key input unit 9, the control unit 8 causes the AV input selector switch 3 to be selectively coupled to one of the TV input terminal 1, the video input terminal 2, and the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 which corresponds to a service-providing source desired by the user. As a result, one of the television signal Stv, the video signal Sv, and the internal AV signal Sav which the user wishes to view is outputted to the RGB processor 4 and the display 5.
The RGB processor 4 converts a video component of the incoming signal from the AV input selector switch 3 into RGB signals for output. The display 5, coupled to the RGB processor 4, displays images based on the received RGB signals.
Similarly, the audio controller 6 converts an audio component of the incoming signal from the AV input selector switch 3 into an audio signal for output. The loudspeaker 7, coupled to the audio controller 6, generates sounds based on the received audio signal.
The control unit 8 is also coupled to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10, the RGB processor 4, and the audio controller 6 for controlling the operation thereof based on the operation signal So, and also controls the AV input selector switch 3 to output one of the aforementioned television signal Stv, video signal Sv, and internal AV signal Sav which is desired by the user.
The operation of the television with an internal reproduction apparatus 1000 having the aforementioned configuration will be briefly described. The user operates the keys which are provided in the operation key input unit 9 to select one of the available service-providing sources (i.e., the externally-provided television signal source, the video signal source, and the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 in this example). This selection made by the user is passed to the control unit 8 as the operation signal So. In the case where the user selects the video CD reproduction apparatus 10, the control unit 8 controls the driving of the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 based on the operation signal So, and causes the AV input selector switch 3 to select the internal AV signal Sav which is outputted from the video CD reproduction apparatus 10.
If the user wishes to view a television broadcast during the reproduction of a video CD, the control unit 8 issues a pause signal to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 in response to the operation made via the operation key input unit 9, and switches the coupling destination of the AV input selector switch 3 from the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 to the TV input terminal 1. If the user thereafter makes an operation for reselecting the video CD reproduction apparatus 10, the control unit 8 switches the coupling destination of the AV input selector switch 3 from the TV input terminal 1 to the video input terminal 2, and then from the video input terminal 2 to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10, in a toggling fashion.
Then, as soon as the coupling destination is switched to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10, a signal is sent to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 for releasing it from pause, thereby allowing the video CD—which has been standing-by for reproduction since it was paused in response to the switching from the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 to the TV input terminal 1—to restart reproduction. Note that a pause signal does not need to be issued to the video CD reproduction apparatus 10 in response to the switching of the AV input selector switch 3, and the reproduction may be allowed to continue.
However, as is exemplified by the aforementioned television with an internal reproduction apparatus 1000, the conventional configuration allows the video CD to continue rotating during the pause (standby) period, while the laser irradiation section in the video CD reproduction apparatus used for CD data reading also continues operating, which is not desirable from the perspective of energy conservation. In addition, digital video disks (hereinafter abbreviated as “DVDs”) utilizing the MPEG2 compression technique, which provides a higher image quality than conventional video CDs and the like utilizing MPEG1, are gaining prevalence. A DVD reproduction apparatus reads data by rotating a disk at a greater rate than a video CD. As a result, in a television apparatus having an internal DVD reproduction apparatus, allowing continued rotation of the DVD and continued operation of the laser irradiation section during a pause period of the DVD reproduction apparatus accompanying a switching of service-providing sources, as is conventionally practiced, will result in more substantial power consumption than in the case of video CDs.
Furthermore, the rotation of the video CD and the operation of the laser irradiation section will be continued not only during pause (standby) periods, but also when the user switches the service-providing source from a video CD as an internally-incorporated reproduction apparatus to an external signal source such as wire broadcasting and leaves it unattended, thereby resulting in deterioration in the quality of the apparatus and reduction in the device life as well as poor energy conservation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reproduction apparatus which, in performing reproduction and display while switching between an externally-inputted video/audio signal and a video/audio signal reproduced from an internally-incorporated recording medium such as an optical disk, introduces improvements in different factors such as energy conservation, device life, and user feel, while maintaining a good balance among such factors.